Hasta que la muerte los separe
by Ai no yoake
Summary: AU Fic para FrUK me bastard. Francis perdió la cabeza por la persona equivocada, eso dirían muchos, una persona que solo vio un par de veces, decía que estaba enamorado. A veces las definiciones de amor y locura se confunden. Shota Violación Muerte de pj


Fandom: Hetalia  
Pairing: FrUK  
Advertencia: AU, yaoi, shota, violación, muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Himaruya no mios.  
Notas: si no te gusta nada de lo que leiste en las advertencias no leas este oneshot porque yo todo lo que va a aparecer en el fic lo acabo de enumerar dos renglones mas arriba y es así crudo y sin censura bueno quizas mi moral censuró un poco a mi subconciente pudo haberlo hecho peor pero mis padres deanbulan por mi pieza todo el tiempo. Bueno este oneshot es para el evento FrUK de FrUKme bastard la comu de LJ, lo publico ahora porque es el día de la cordial entente pero en la comu va a estar el 14 de abril jejeje me base en el resumen y las cosas que pude encontrar del libro El fin de Alice porque no pude conseguir el libro bueno ya está

* * *

Hasta que la muerte los separe

Se levantó como todos los días y como todos los días realizó los rituales vespertinos usuales que cualquier persona normal haría antes de salir de su hogar para empezar con su rutinaria vida, que lo llevaría de su casa al trabajo y de su lugar de trabajo hasta su casa nuevamente y quizás como para poder variar en su rutina poder pasar por la tienda de abarrotes y comprar lo necesario o lo que faltase en su casa.

Tomó su chaqueta y salió con un poco de premura para poder coger el subterráneo a tiempo y poder encontrarse con aquella persona que hacía más de seis meses lo había cautivado por completo al punto de una morbosa obsesión, que lo desvelaba por las noches y lo convertía en una bestia casi incontrolable que solo se podía calmar, pero no saciar, con ver a su presa.

Llegó a la estación del subterráneo, con su mano izquierda sostenía su maletín mientras controlaba enfermizamente la hora en su reloj. Tenía miedo de no poder ver a su querido pimpollo de rosas.

La estación se estaba llenando de gente todos estaban esperando a que llegara el subte y poder llegar a su destino.

Volvió a revisar el reloj y luego apretó un poco con su mano la manija de su portafolios donde se encontraba su último trabajo.

Él era Francis Bonnefoy un editor de unos veintiocho años, bastante bien parecido y siempre elegante. De cabellera rubia como los rayos del sol que caía por debajo de su barbilla y sus ojos azules como el cielo. Él era un seductor nato, todas las personas que quiso las tuvo a sus pies, pero era la primera vez que sentía algo así, por una de ellas. Quizás ese pensamiento era un poco petulante de su parte, pero era cierto nunca tuvo la necesidad de pedir un poco de cariño o amor francés cuando lo necesitaba sabia que con solo dar un paso encontraría a alguien que lo complaciese, o quizás él sí era vanidoso. Sus parejas no llegaban a durar más de seis meses, el trataba de terminar con las relaciones cuando estás empezaban a tornarse un poco más serias, por miedo a formalizar o a perder su libertad, él se alejaba de ellas.

La estación rápidamente se atestó de personas el joven editor por instinto se dirigió al borde del andén de la estación. El rubio estaba nervioso, su pulso se notaba acelerado como si hubiera corrido una maratón, temía no ver a su obsesión, pero él ocultaba todo bajo su perfecta fachada de galán, una buena sonrisa, un cabello perfecto y su traje impoluto, daban la impresión del hombre perfecto, pero detrás de aquella agraciada portada se escondía un lobo. Como el refrán _Un lobo con piel de cordero _O quizás este se adapte perfectamente a la personalidad de Francis ya que precisamente no aparenta ser ningún cordero, su sola sonrisa haría a cualquier hombre esconder a su novia o a su mujer de las garras de este hombre, por eso este refrán le cabría mejor _No juzgues al libro por su portada _

De repente y a la lejanía se escuchó el ruido característico del subte acercándose a la estación, los segundos seguidos a ese sonido y los minutos anteriores de espera se habían convertido en una tortuosa y angustiante eternidad, para Francis. Las puertas del vagón del subte se abrieron automáticamente y el rubio con prisas ingresó y con la mirada buscó a su presa como lo haría un halcón hambriento. Del otro lado del vagón su presa se encontraba escuchando música con unos auriculares mientras sostenía un libro en sus manos. Lentamente sintió como su pulso y su respiración se acompasaban y eran menos frenéticos que hacía instantes atrás, ver a su presa con la mirada perdida en el espacio, nunca sospecharía que el rubio lo estaba mirando furtivamente, espiando cada uno de sus movimientos como si de ello dependiera su vida, sin importar lo que el mundo pudiera pensar de él, y claro al rubio editor nunca le importó lo que los demás pudieran pensar de él.

Así eran todas las mañanas de Francis, cuando el rubio de ojos azules se había cansado de solo ver a su obsesión en las mañanas, decidió tomarle unas cuantas fotografías con su celular, la gente estaba muy ocupada en sus propios asuntos al igual que aquella personita que tanto ansiaba poseer como para percatarse en lo que estaba haciendo aquel hombre de melena dorada.

Su pequeño pimpollo de rosas había bajado justo después de que Francis pudiera sacarles esas benditas fotografías, aunque no por tener las fotografías dejaría de realizar su rutina de observarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aunque ya no tenía la necesidad primaria de verlo ya que podía hacerlo todas las veces que quisiera en cualquier lugar y no solo se tenía que conformar con lo que pudiera suceder en su imaginación ya que con solo encender la pantalla de su celular un mundo infinito de fantasías y placer se desplegaba en sus manos.

Un día mientras estaba en su trabajo, tomó el celular que estaba sobre su escritorio y se puso a ver detenidamente las imágenes que días antes le había tomado de su adoración. Tocando la pantalla como si en realidad le estuviera acariciando el rostro o su dorada cabellera, en ese momento llegó a la conclusión de que no sabía nada acerca de esta personita más que en la estación del subterráneo donde se bajaba, pero lo que se percató de algo que anteriormente no le había prestado atención y fue el hecho de que estaba usando un uniforme de colegio.

"**No se nada de ti, mi querido pimpollo"** Resopló con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras que con su aliento corría los cabellos molesto que se le posaban sobre el rostro.

Después de llegar a esa conclusión, le picó el bicho de la intriga quería saber más sobre aquella encantadora criatura cuantos años tendría, a que colegio iría y lo más importante como se llamaba. Estuvo desconcentrado el resto del día, solo quería averiguar más información sobre esa preciosura.

Cuando llegó a su casa ideó el prefecto plan para poder recaudar más información sobre aquel niño. Sí, Francis Bonnefoy se había enamorado, al punto de la obsesión de un niño de secundaria, a él eso no lo alarmaba en lo más mínimo y cual era el problema de amar a un niño.

Tratando de calmar a la fiera que se apoderaba de su cuerpo se fue a descansar, aunque antes de poder cerrar sus ojos tomó celular de la mesita de noche y con una sonrisa macabra y libidinosa miró por última vez en el día las imágenes de su amor.

Al día siguiente y temprano en la mañana, el editor de ojos azules llamó a la editorial para la cual trabajaba para dar parte de enfermo y así poder tener todo el día libre para seguir a su amado niño. Se alistó como todos los días y realizó los mismo rituales que lo despabilaban todas las mañanas para llegar puntual a la estación y esperar el subterráneo y comenzar con su labor de espionaje.

Cuando llegó el subterráneo, entró en el mismo vagón de siempre y como todos los días buscó con la mirada a su flor, está vez lo encontró sentado en uno de los asientos del subte; desde su lugar observó fijamente los movimientos de joven esperando a que se levantara en la estación donde habitualmente se bajaba. Al mismo tiempo que el chico de cabellos dorados y uniforme escolar se levantaba de su asiento, Francis se dirigió hacía una de las puertas del vagón del subterráneo y cuando el subte frenó en la estación los dos bajaron hacía el andén en el mismo instante, el ojiazul trató de fundirse entre la multitud y que nadie se percatara cual era su propósito del día, pero claro todo esto sin perder de vista ni por un solo segundo a ese chico de uniforme de escuela.

El chico de cabellos dorados salió de la estación y comenzó a caminar por las calles que lo llevarían hacía su escuela, sin pensar lo que esa acción las más cotidiana, lo hacía todos los días, en ese instante lo haría cavar su propia tumba, porque Francis estaba siguiendo sus pasos como un sabueso en una casería y no le estaba perdiendo pisada.

A cada segundo el ojiazul lo desvestía con su mirada, quería tomarlo por la cintura y besarlo delante de toda esa gente que caminaba alrededor suyo, quería poseerlo allí mismo delante de todos ellos. No soportaba más estar un minuto lejos de ese chico.

El niño siguió caminando hasta un gran portón de rejas muy antiguo de hierro, todo labrado con finos detalles, como el escudo del colegio, al cual concurría religiosamente todos los días. Al igual que el chico, de cabellos color oro, otros chicos y chicas también con uniformes ingresaban por ese portón para poder comenzar su jornada de aprendizaje. El rubio desapareció ante los ojos del editor.

Francis suspiró resignado, si quería obtener alguna información sobre aquel chico tendría que esperar a que las clases finalizaran. El joven de ojos azules dio un par de vueltas por los alrededores sin ningún rumbo fijo y luego aburrido, o mejor dicho ansioso, decidió que lo mejor era ir a un restaurante. Para su suerte aquel colegio se encontraba en una zona céntrica en la cual se situaban varios locales de distintos rubros, como tiendas de ropa, de venta de automóviles, librerías además de varios bares, restaurantes y restaurantes de comida rápida que eran bastante concurridos, pasadas las horas del mediodía, por los oficinistas y trabajadores que salían de sus empleos para almorzar y así charlar de sus vidas con sus compañeros de trabajo.

El editor de ojos azules almorzó en uno de esos restaurantes que estaban en la periferia de aquella escuela, y como cuando entró en el lugar todavía este se encontraba casi desolado, pudo elegir la mesa que diera justo a aquel portón labrado de hierro negro por el cual saldrían los jóvenes terminadas sus horas en el establecimiento.

Las horas dentro de ese lugar y seguro en cualquier otro se pasaban tortuosamente lentas, luego de haber almorzado nada demasiado gourmet, el rubio se había pedido un plato liviano y ligero, estuvo un largo tiempo mirando por la ventana, obviamente hacía ese colegio, y luego de esperar tanto sacó de su maletín su ordenador portátil y siguió haciendo cosas referidas al trabajo aunque si Francis haya querido adelantar su trabajo le había sido imposible, él aquel carecía de concentración ya que por más que miraba la pantalla de su portátil por ratos enteros su cabeza estaba diciéndole que se fijara por la ventana haber si no era demasiado tarde y todos los joven ya habían salido del colegio, cuando espiaba por la ventanilla y verificaba por enésima vez en aquella tarde que no había salido nadie de ahí entonces su mirada ahora tornaba a su reloj pulsera y luego al reloj de su computador y luego, por último, a un reloj que había en el restaurante. Los contralaba a todos porque no sabía si alguno de ellos estuviera dando la hora mal, un error en el horario y su plan se iría por la alcantarilla; sin contar el hecho de que no sabía con exactitud el horario en el que salían los chicos del colegio.

Varios minutos después de que Francis entrara en el lugar, y eligiera la perfecta ubicación para poder disfrutar, al restaurante comenzaron a caerles los clientes, y se podría llegar a decir que el lugar estaba casi lleno hasta su máxima capacidad. Pero claro después de una hora y media o dos horas los comensales comenzaron a marcharse de a poco, claro ya había terminado su tiempo almorzar y regresar a sus trabajar y las plazas del restaurante volvieron a quedar casi vacías. Todavía había gente que llegaba sola o acompañada por una o dos personas más, pero estas llegaban y se quedaban por escasos momentos y luego la calma del lugar se reanudaba nuevamente.

Francis después de intentar varias veces de adelantar parte de su trabajo en aquel restaurante pagó su cuenta y salió de aquel lugar; ya había pasado más del medio día cuando el rubio salió del restaurante y había decidido seguir paseando por las calles circundantes al colegio.

Un poco más de espera y los jóvenes comenzaron a salir. Este era el momento de Francis para actuar y así poder conseguir información sobre aquel muchacho que lo había encantado.

Varios estudiantes se abarrotaron en la salida del colegio para comentar chismes que surgieron a lo pargo del día, para hablar sobre los planes para el resto de la tarde o el fin de semana l, o simplemente hablar d como estuvo su jornada el día que acababa de terminar.

El chico por el cual había estado esperando toda la tarde acababa de salir. El ojiazul comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al chico rubio de uniforme escolar, que ni siquiera había notado su presencia después de tantos meses de compartir parte de sus trayectos a sus obligaciones diarias, Francis estaba caminando en frente de su obsesión cuando ambos chocaron irónicamente por accidente y el chico de uniforme soltó todas las cosas que llevaba en sus manos por golpe y por la sorpresa.

**"Lo siento..."** Intentó disculparse el editor mientras ayudaba al joven rubio a levantar sus cosas desperdigadas por el suelo de la acera. Tomó uno de eso libros y lo abrió, en la primer hoja estaba escrito el nombre y apellido del chico **"Arthur Kirkland, estaba distraído. Lo siento mucho"**

**"Si, si lo que digas"** Dijo un poco, quizás muy molesto, tomó el libro de las manos del mayor y, ya con todas sus pertenencias en su lugar, se fue.

**"Hasta luego, Arthur"** Se despidió con una sonrisa libidinosa y se alejó del lugar muy campante.

Arthur Kirkland como decía en aquel libro de Algebra 2, era un chico de quince años para dieciséis, iba al cuarto año de la escuela secundaria. Su piel era extremadamente pálida, como su ella nunca hubiera visto la luz del sol. Su cabello rubio estaba revuelto y corto a comparación con el cabello de Francis. Y sus ojos eran como jades, o como un profundo y espeso bosques, lleno de secretos y en el cual al dar un solo paso ya estarías perdido y en el que nunca encontrarías retorno, eran increíblemente verdes y a lo mejor el clima acentuaba más aún ese color. Pero había algo, algo sobre aquellos ojos espectaculares, algo que los cubría y no opacaba su belleza pero estaba allí, quizás suene grosero pero aquel chico tenía unas exageradamente pobladas cejas.

El ojiverde era un chico básicamente callado, no era de esos que ante cualquier problema son los primero a los que hay que acusar, pero tampoco era de aquellos con los que te pudieras meter y salir victorioso de una pelea. Su semblante siempre estaba serio, no era de tener muchos amigos, como su primo Alfred, el alma de las fiestas; siempre se llevaba mejor con sus compañeras de año con las que estuvo varias veces de novio. El era bastante bueno en todas las materias en general, pero si alguien llegase a preguntarle cual era su favorita la respuesta era obvio y solo era una materia, química. Arthur se sentía en el laboratorio como un pez en el agua, nunca se había equivocado en ninguna mezcla, nunca había fallado en la preparación de ninguna solución, seguía los pasos sin olvidarse de ninguno y la preparación perfecta se terminaba de calentar en su tubo de ensayo al fue del mechero.

"**¡Art! ¡Hey, Arty espera!"** Un chico de cabellos tan rubios que a la luz del sol parecían blancos, su nombre era Gilbert, corrió hasta Arthur que se había detenido cuando escuchó su nombre a lo lejos **"Los chicos y yo vamos a ir a…"** Tosió un poco como para dar a entender su cometido **"Tú sabes"** Sonrió de lado **"Primero vamos a ir a mi casa y haremos tiempo hasta que se haga la hora… Tengo una consola nueva y vamos a jugar un rato… Tu primo me pidió que te invitara"** Dijo para así dejarlo en evidencia, como un idiota **"¿Qué dices? Te anotas… La otra vez no estuviste tan mal ¡Kesesesesesesese!" **Le guiñó el ojo.

El ojiverde lo miró seriamente, esperando algún otro insultó tratando de hallar la trampa de aquella proposición, ya que la relación con él nunca había sido de las mejores pero en este último tiempo y luego de que Gilbert se enterara que Arthur había salido con su ex novia, Elizabetha, las cosas empeoraron, por eso si de habar con Gilbert era el asunto el ojiverde siempre estaba en guardia.

"**Es una lástima, Gilbert, pero justo hoy tengo toda la tarde ocupada…"** Dijo sonriendo un poco casi como para tapar una fingida pena **"Será para otra vez"** Arthur comenzó a caminar **"Nos vemos…"** Se alejó del otro rubio. En realidad su tarde estaba totalmente libre, pero desconfiaba de Gilbert.

"**Bueno si te desocupas hasta las nueve de la noche no salimos… Y ya sabes como llegar a mi casa"** Gilbert partió en dirección opuesta al ojiverde para encontrarse con los demás e ir a su casa a matar el tiempo.

El rubio de ojos verde miró su reloj pulsera, él sabía perfectamente el horario en el que pasaba el subterráneo, de tanto tomarlo para ir al colegio y para volver a su casa ya lo sabía de memoria, por lo que apuró su paso para poder tomar el subte que pasaba minutos después que él salía del colegio.

Cuando llegó a la estación bajó corriendo las escaleras mecánicas, aunque tuvo que aminorar su marcha ya que montada sobre ella había varias personas que tuvo que esquivar. Agitado y aun corriendo llegó al andén y el subte estaba frente a sus ojos la gente estaba subiendo y como pudo se subió al vagón que estaba frente a sí.

Francis estaba en el vagón de al lado, ya que luego de aquel _accidental _ encuentro fue caminando hacía la estación de subterráneos muy lentamente, no tenía ningún apuro ya había conseguido lo que quería.

Cuando el subte llegó a la estación el ojiazul, hacía varios minutos que estaba esperando su llegada, se subió y se pudo sentar del lado de la ventanilla, cuando mirando por ella lo ve subir al vagón de al lado del suyo, al rubio de ojos verdes. Rápidamente Francis se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al vagón de al lado, esa sonrisa libidinosa se volvió a dibujar sobre sus labios hoy mismo podría averiguar donde vivía aquel chico, Arthur.

Cuando Arthur se acercaba a las puertas para poder bajar, ya había llegado a su destino a unas varias calles de allí se encontraba su casa, Francis se encaminó hacía las puertas también. El Subterráneo frenó y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente la gente bajó al igual que los dos rubios.

Arthur salió de la estación de subterráneo y emprendió el camino hacia su casa, bastante relajado ya que tenía toda la tarde libre, había realizado todos los quehaceres del hogar la tarde anterior por lo que no quedaba nada para hacer esa misma tarde.

Arthur y su familia no vivían en la misma casa porque su familia y claro él no eran de aquella cuidad, ellos vivían en un pequeño pueblo varios kilómetros lejos de aquella localidad, pero los padres de Arthur querían que él y sus hermanos fueran al mejor colegio, por eso ellos decidieron alquilar una pequeña casa en la que él y sus hermanos pudieran vivir e ir al colegio sin tener que recorrer cientos de kilómetros ida y vuelta todos los días mientras estuviesen en esa secundaria, mientras ellos trabajaban para pagar las colegiaturas y los libros. Sus padres iban a visitarlos todos los fines de semana llegaban los viernes por la tarde y los domingos casi al anochecer partían. La casa que alquilaron para sus hijos no era muy grande y siendo sus hijos cinco chicos adolecentes, las cosas dentro de la morada no marchaban muy bien que digamos todos los días. Arthur era el menor de los cinco hermanos, el mimado por mamá, y el que sufría los abusos de sus hermanos, desde el mayor hasta los gemelos. El ojiverde desde hacía mucho tiempo había aprendido a lidiar con esos problemas. Ahora él estaba solo en aquella casa, sus hermanos mayores o habían vuelto a su pueblo natal, o estaban estudiando lejos de allí con sus propios trabajos y obligaciones que atender. Arthur pensaba que el estar solo en aquella casa era la recompensa por haber soportado por tanto tiempo a sus hermanos.

Francis trataba de memorizar el camino que estaba haciendo al seguir a Arthur. Después de haberse alejado de la estación Francis notó que cada vez había menos gente en la calle por lo cual sería muy evidente si seguía caminando a ese ritmo cualquiera notaría que estaba siguiendo al ojiverde por lo que optó por alejarse unos cuantos metros.

Cuando Arthur llegó a su casa ya empezaba a oscurecer y su casa comparada con las casas vecinas estaba en penumbras, y con razón ya que no había nadie dentro de ella que pudiera encender aunque sea una sola luz. Francis pasó por el frente de la casa, donde vivía el chico de ojos verdes, sin prestarle mucha atención ya que el frente de la casa era total y absolutamente igual al de las demás casa en esa zona y no decían mucho aquellas fachadas eran bastante humildes y austeras. El ojiazul al pasar por la entrada de la casa de Arthur rápidamente buscó con su mirada la dirección y la anotó en su celular.

Ya había obtenido más de lo que quería o había pensado obtener aquel día así que optó por volver a su casa y planear las tácticas que usaría de ahora en adelante, ya que no podía actuar sin un plan y sin trucos bajo su manga, tenía que ser precavido y tenía que actuar con la cabeza fría si quería cazar a su joven presa.

Siguió a la inversa el camino por el cual había seguido al rubio de ojos claros. Cuando llegó a su casa ya estaba totalmente de noche todas las luces de la ciudad estaban encendidas, los escaparates, las casa, las veredas todas iluminadas queriendo opacar a las estrellas que centellaban en aquel oscuro lienzo de profundo color negro, que le ha regalado su inspiración a más de un poeta y ha sido la compañía de más de un viajero solitario o un algún pobre humano que ha perdido su hogar en manos del azaroso destino.

El editor entró en su hogar encendió las luces y se dirigió al reloj que estaba en la sala, luego dejó todas sus, incompleto, trabajo sobre un sillón de la sala y encendió el televisor buscó un canal donde dieran las noticias del día subió el volumen del artefacto y se fue a la cocina para preparar su cena.

Preparó la mesa una copa, los cubiertos, la servilleta y por último apoyó sobre la mesa un plató con lo que se terminaba de preparar. El ojiazul se sentó a la mesa y comió acompañado del sonido del televisor.

Luego de comer dio una rápida pasada por todos los canales televisión y lo apagó sin encontrar absolutamente nada interesante con lo que pudiera entretenerse, subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su ducha tomar un baño relajante y luego poder ir a la cama.

Entró en el cuarto de baño, encendió la ducha y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente. A cada roce de las yemas de sus dedos contra su propia piel, sentía que cada centímetro de su cuerpo quemaba, se sentía afiebrado por aquella sensación, Francis suspiró sonoramente y entró en la ducha y las gotas que comenzaron grácil y delicadamente a golpetear sobre su piel encendieron algo dentro de su ser, desencadenaron a una bestia incontrolable.

No era la primera vez y tampoco sería la última en la que se rendiría ante los placeres de la carne. Francis había comenzado a masajear con suma urgencia su entrepierna, lo necesitaba quería descargarse. Estar tan cerca de su ángel y no poder tocarlo lo desesperaba. Necesitaba poseer a ese niño, quería tenerlo debajo de su cuerpo, pero por el momento eso era imposible. Su mano comenzó a aprisionar y a masajear a su miembro con más rapidez y con más fuerza, sus suspiros se volvieron más audibles y más orgásmicos, sentía que del placer sus piernas sucumbirían de soportar el peso de su cuerpo, su brazo libre lo apoyó contra los azulejos y apoyó su cabeza sobre él escondiendo su mirada. Siguió masajeándose hasta que por fin se vino sobre su mano y aquel líquido blanquecino manchó sus piernas. Respiró profundamente como quien quisiera recuperar su ritmo cardiaco, el del ojiazul estaba bastante alterado después de aquella sesión solitaria de placer. Más relajado Francis se pudo ir a dormir.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía pensado en el joven rubio y tampoco era la primera vez que las gotas de agua eran su testigo.

Luego de que Francis supiera la información básica de Arthur todo había vuelto a su rutina habitual, ya habían pasado varias semanas de ello.

Había sido otro día típico en la vida de Arthur se levantó, desayunó, fue al colegio y llegó puntual claro está. La mañana había pasado absolutamente tranquila no hubo ningún examen sorpresa, no desaprobó en ninguna tarea.

Aquella tarde al salir del colegio decidió desviarse del camino de su casa primero se dirigió a un supermercado para comprar todas las cosas que empezaban a escasear en su alacena, por lo cual la vuelta a su casa se tornó un poco más larga que lo habitual. El supermercado estaba lleno de gente por lo cual Arthur llegó más tarde de lo que había pensado.

Arthur estaba caminando por la vereda de su casa cuando notó que había una persona un par de casa más lejos de la suya que estaba apoyado sobre un auto como si estuviera esperando, el ojiverde se lo quedó viendo por unos segundos mientras se dirigía hasta su casa. El rubio dejó las bolsas en el suelo mientras buscaba sus llaves para poder ingresar, tardó unos minutos entre las buscabas y pudo abrir la puerta, en ese momento el hombre que estaba apoyado en el auto se acercó, Arthur ni se percató que para cuando quiso ingresar a su casa el estaba detrás de él y lo empujó bruscamente hacia adentro de la misma.

"**¿Quién carajos te crees? Lárgate de mi casa"** Gritó el ojiverde.

"**Pero vine para que pasáramos más tiempo juntos"** Francis se acercó más a Arthur **"Para poder conocernos mejor"**

El ojiazul había ingresado a la casa de Arthur, que en un primer momento había intentado de bloquear la entrada con su cuerpo para que aquel hombre no ingresara dentro de la casa, pero este lo tomó al ojiverde por la cintura lo que provocó que retrocediera e ingresara a su casa dejando ingresar a Francis en ella.

La casa no era muy grande, pero no sería apropiado decir que era pequeña ya que tenia dos pisos se notaba por la escalera que subía hacía un piso superior que estaba al fondo del living- comedor. De frente a la puerta de entrada, había unos pequeños sillones y después había una mesa que en el centro de ella había un florero vacío, el cual desde que la madre de los cinco chicos Kirkland lo puso sobre aquella mesa con flores nunca más las contuvo, el destino de ese florero fue permanecer allí, sobre aquella mesa, juntando polvo dentro de él. Alrededor de la mesa había ocho sillas de las cuales por lo menos tres estaban sobre pasadas de cosas algunas tenían libros y otras solo ropa o él uniforme de educación física de Arthur. Aquella habitación no tenía muchos más muebles que esos, además de un pequeño librero con unos pocos libros en él.

Francis siguió caminando hasta adentrarse más en la casa de Arthur y él con temor siguió retrocediendo **"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"** Quiso enfrentarlo.

"**Pero es que no te acuerdas, sino han pasado más de unas cuantas semanas"** Sonrió de lado **"Tu libro de Algebra 2, yo lo levanté del piso aquella vez que salías del colegio"** Francis se acercó al ojiverde y acarició su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

"**Eres un desquiciado, lárgate o llamaré a la policia"**

"**No va a ser necesario"** Francis lo quiso tomar por la fuerza a Arthur pero el ojiverde no se rendiría tan rápido, comenzaron a forcejear, el ojiazul aprovechando que estaban cerca de la mesa rápidamente tomó el florero que se encontraba sobre ella y se lo aventó sobre la cabeza al muchacho. Arthur cayó totalmente inconsciente al suelo tras haber recibido semejante golpe en su cabeza **"Lo siento cariño, pero me obligaste a hacerlo"** Se disculpó con el cuerpo inerte de Arthur, tendido en el suelo de la sala.

Francis cargó a Arthur hasta su habitación, con mucho cuidado de no tirarlo ya que pesaba un poco y todo se complicó cuando tuvo que subir las escaleras, allí arriba estaban los cuartos. Dando un punta pie a la primera puerta que encontró al subirlas, entró en aquella habitación y depositó sobre la cama al chico de ojos verdes sobre ella, luego se fue a buscar algo para poder atar a la cabecera y a los pies de la cama sus extremidades así cuando Arthur despertase no tuviese oportunidad alguna de escapar. Encontró unas sabanas en un armario las estiró y comenzó a atar los brazos y las piernas del chico.

Cuando Arthur despertó ya habían pasado horas del incidente del florero; notó que estaba en su cama pero atado de pies y manos, de la desesperación intentó vanamente de soltarse, por los bruscos movimientos de Arthur los resortes del colchón rechinaron un poco y como la casa estaba en absoluto silencio Francis los escuchó y se dirigió a la habitación del menor.

"**Al fin despertaste"** Sonrió y se sentó al lado del ojiverde acariciándole la mejilla, Arthur corrió su rostro con rabia no quería ni siquiera que lo tocase, e intentó soltarse de sus ataduras otras vez moviéndose compulsivamente. El ojiverde pensaba que si solo tuviera una sola mano libre ya le hubiera partido la cara de un golpe, pero la realidad era muy distinta para desgracia de Arthur y para fortuna de Francis.

"**Tranquilízate cariñó, estás bien atado no podrás escapar"** Le guiñó un ojo y lo tomó de la mandíbula para que esta vez no pudiera correr su rostro y lo besó, Arthur intentó resistirse, pero estaba sujetado de todos los lados posibles ya ni su rostro podía mover.

Francis intentó colar su lengua dentro de la boca del ojiverde, pero este se negó. Arthur pensó que se podría resistir a eso pero se volvió a equivocar, ya que Francis siguió apretando la mandíbula del menor hasta que, por la fuerza provocaba sobre su rostro, involuntariamente abrió la boca y el ojiazul introdujo su voraz lengua dentro de la cavidad.

Luego de aquel beso Francis sacó unas tijeras del bolsillo trasero del su pantalón y se dirigió a los pies de la cama. Arthur estaba agitado durante el beso se había quedado sin respiración y la parte baja de su rostro le dolía bastante ya que Francis se la había aprisionado con demasiada fuerza.

"**¡Que demonios vas a hacer!"** Exclamó el ojiverde entre irritado y un poco asustado, comenzándose a mover para que el otro no pudiera usar con existo esas tijeras.

"**Quédate quieto o te puedo lastimar"** El ojiazul comenzó a cortar la ropa del joven comenzó por los pantalones y luego siguió con su camisa del colegio. Había cortado aquellas prendas con su lentitud, como si estuviera disfrutando de ver poco a poco el cuerpo desnudo e inexperto de Arthur.

"**¡Suéltame imbécil, que vas a hacer!" **Arthur se estaba alarmando, temía lo peor. Se notaba el estrés en su voz al mismo tiempo que las palabras salían atropelladas de sus labios.

"**Si te relajas no te dolerá" **El ojiverde estaba casi completamente desnudo. Francis se acercó al oído de ojiverde **"Haré todo lo posible para que puedas disfrutarlo tú también" **La sangre de Arthur se heló por completo al escuchar esa palabras.

"**No, por favor no lo hagas. Te lo ruego. Por favor" **Suplicaba Arthur desde su lugar, viendo como el ojiazul aflojaba un poco las ataduras de sus piernas, para que estas se pudieran flexionar un poco para darle mayor espacio entre medio de ellas y una mejor visión de la entrada del ojiverde **"Quieres dinero… Si eso, quieres dinero" **Sonrió histérico de la desesperación** "Se lo pediré a mis padres, ellos me lo darán y acordaremos un lugar para que pueda entregártelo. Pero por favor no lo hagas"** Arthur estaba histérico, estaba totalmente asustado ya no sabía que más hacer, estaba acorralado por su presa que hacía meses que lo acechaba desde las sombras.

"**No quiero dinero"** Sonrió Francis tomando las tijeras que había dejado a un costado de la cama para poder cortar la ropa interior del menor dejándolo así total y completamente desnudo e indefenso **"Te quiero a ti, mi amor"** Francis tomó un pañuelo que había dejado allí y tapó la boca del menor **"No quiero que nadie más nos escuche" **El ojiazul le guiñó un ojo.

Francis comenzó a besar el cuello de Arthur dejando marcas alrededor del mismo, mientras el quería gritar para que alguien lo salvara, pero nunca nadie llegaría. El ojiazul siguió besando y lamiendo todo el cuerpo de Arthur mientras este seguía gritando con la mordaza sobre sus labios ahogando los gritos desesperados. Francis había probado cada centímetro de piel del joven ojiverde.

Francis había flexionado un poco hacía atrás las piernas de Arthur dejando así totalmente expuesta la entrada del menor, él se colocó entre las piernas del ojiverde, le sonrió ante la mirada totalmente aterrorizada del otro.

El editor de ojos azules se había llevado tres dedos a la boca y los ensalivó bien. Arthur sabía que le esperaría lo peor.

Arthur juntó sus rodillas y las apretó con fuerza, no iba a dejar que el rubio de ojos azules lo penetrara. Pero el ojiverde al estar maniatado no podía equiparar en fuerza a su captor. Francia rápidamente y con mucha violencia lo abrió de piernas y sin vacilar introdujo un dedo en la entrada de Arthur y lo comenzó a mover, contorneando el interior del rubio de ojos verdes, luego introdujo el segundo dedo y comenzó a simular envestidas introduciendo y quitando sus dedos de la entrada del menor.

Arthur sentía que estaba en el infierno, sentía que su interior se desgarraba. Quería gritar pero la mordaza en su boca no permitía que sus gritos salieran con claridad.

**"Shh shhh shh"** El editor de cabellos dorados trato de que no siguiera gritando **"Relájate. Sino lo haces, bebé, lo que viene va a ser mucho peor" **Francis se acercó al pecho de Arthur y regó sobre él un camino ascendente de besos hasta llegar a su boca la cual besó con fugacidad ya que la cavidad del menor estaba ocluida por aquella mordaza.

Francis estaba totalmente excitado ya no podía seguir esperando para poseer aquel virginal cuerpo del adolecente. El ojiazul sacó los dedos de la entrada del menor. Francis apoyó sus manos sobre el colchón para poder acomodarse mejor ante la entrada del ojiverde. El editor de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó un pequeño sobre que lo colocó cerca de una de las piernas del ojiverde, a horcajadas se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior luego tomó ese sobrecito lo abrió con la boca y el condón que estaba dentro de él lo colocó sobre su hombría.

El ojiazul tomó las piernas de Arthur y se acercó a la entrada con ese movimiento la chocó con su miembro y después sin pensarlo dos veces lo penetró, enterró su pene en lo más profundo del cuerpo ojiverde.

El ojiverde sintió que se iba a partir en dos, el dolor era insoportable, sentía que su cuerpo no lo aguantaría.

Las embestidas comenzaron siendo lentas, claro para el ojiazul era dificil también, aquella cavidad era aun muy estrecha. Luego esas mismas arremetidas contra el cuerpo de Arthur incrementaron en fuerza y velocidad.

Para Francis ni la mejor noche de sexo de su vida, ni una y mil noches con las mejores prostitutas de todo el mundo se podían comparar con tener bajo su cuerpo a ese niño y poder poseerlo.

Arthur hubiera preferido morir de dolor antes de tener que seguir viendo aquella mirada asquerosa, llena de lujuria y placer. Ya no podía seguir, escuchando esos gemidos horrendos que salían de la boca del otro, no podía soportar escuchar gemir su nombre ni una sola vez más. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así de humillado, nunca se había sentido tan mierda, tan poca cosa, nunca se había sentido tan sucio y ultrajado como en este momento. Arthur pensaba que en cuanto pudiera escapar de esto le arrancaría los ojos de Francis y luego lo mataría lentamente para que sufriera como sufría él en ese instante.

El ojiverde quiso correr su rostro, pero el editor lo tomó por la mandíbula, con una sola mano, y lo obligó a ver como lo violaba mientras este besaba su cuello. Él siguió tratando de zafarse de aquellas sabanas que lo tenían apresado mientras seguía en su afán de que sus gritos de dolor sean audibles.

Francis lo penetraba cada vez más profundo. Del dolor y por la fuerza en que el ojiazul lo embestía la espalda de Arthur se arqueaba de manera frenética.

Arthur había dejado de gritar, había comprendido que nadie lo escucharía y que ya era demasiado tarde para ser rescatado, si alguien lo podía salvar sería el mismo.

El editor estaba llegando a su límite, ya no podía contener aquellas ganas de terminar dentro del chico, era irresistible de solo imaginarlo, y así fue el ojiazul con un gemido ronco y gutural termino dentro Arthur. De la entrada del chico luego de que Francis sacara su miembro se escurrió de aquel agujerito y recorrió por el la internó de sus cansadas y adoloridas piernas un caminito rojo y cálido, por la fuerza de sus embestidas el ojiazul lo había lastimado. Las sabanas de la cama se mancharon de sangre.

Francis ojiazul volvió a tensar las sabanas que ataban a menor y comenzó a besar y lamer todo ese cuerpo y la sangre que se derramó de la entrada del menor, poco a poco fue subiendo por las piernas del menor hasta llegar a aquel anillo carnoso, que instantes atrás había profanado con tanta saña, lamió lenta y tortuosamente la entrada del menor y de vez en cuando entre cada lamida introducía su lengua como volviéndolo a penetrar. Con su lengua limpió la sangre de las piernas y de la entrada del ojiverde.

Arthur quería gritar ya que la saliva de Francis le escocía en la herida, pero los gritos ya ni de su garganta se animaban a salir.

El ojiazul se levantó de la cama y se fue a buscar el baño, estaba transpirado y cansado quería darse una ducha antes de volver al lado de su amado niño.

Arthur, desnudo y cabizbajo no se permitió derramar ninguna lágrima de dolor delante de su captor, juró que no le iba a dar ese lujo. Cuando el ojiazul se fue de la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada detrás de sí, el ojiverde rompió en llanto las lagrimas caían desde sus ojos mojando todo a su paso, lloraba en silencio ya que todavía tenía la mordaza sobre su boca, impidiéndole emitir sonidos claros. Mientras lloraba se preguntaba porque le tenía que pasar a él, no había hecho nada malo, nunca había matado a nadie nunca se metía en problemas por solo el placer de hacerlo, y en la desesperación de encontrar una respuesta llegó a echarle la culpa a Gilbert, aunque no creyó que él fuera capaz de hacer algo semejante solo por venganza.

Arthur cuando el ojiazul se fue de su habitación, siguió tirando de los nudos que sujetaban sus manos. Ya no lo soportaba más las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en aquellos cuencos del más puro jade. Todo le dolía, el cuerpo, el alma; sentía que no podría más y se desmayó.

Francis volvió tiempo después, el ojiazul se encontraba completamente desnudo exceptuando que vestía con su camisa totalmente desabotonada cubriéndole la espalda y los brazos, se recostó al lado de Arthur y se quedó observándolo hasta quedarse dormido.

Después de tanto intentar zafarse de aquellos amarres, una de sus ataduras, para ser más específicos su mano derecha, se había aflojado por lo cual su mano pudo deslizarse libremente por ese nudo hecho con una sabana, cuando estuvo libre Arthur de forma casi histérica desató los otros nudos que quedaban, se sacó la mordaza y corrió a la cocina tenía que buscar algo con lo que pudiera defender cuando Francis volviera. Bajó las escaleras como pudo ya que tenía un punzante dolor en su trasera, intentando saltarlos peldaños, no le importó que no tuviera ni un centímetro de ropa que lo cubriera pero en ese momento no le importaba su desnudez apreciaba más su vida. Llegó a la cocina y comenzó a revolver todos los cajones de la desesperación parecía amnésico no recordaba donde se encontraban las cuchillas. Arthur tiró todo el contenido de los cajones sobre el inmaculado piso de la cocina y buscó una cuchilla y la encontró cuando la tuvo en sus manos la tomó fuerte no quería que se le escapara de ellas, estaba temblando.

Francis se había ido de la casa y el ojiverde no se había percatado del todo tampoco se había preocupado el solo quería salir de aquel infierno y para eso necesitaba ese cuchillo. Pero a donde había ido, se había ido para siempre, un ápice de esperanza surcó la mente del ojiverde pero cuando quiso subir otra vez a su habitación para llevar a cabo su plan la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella estaba su pesadilla.

"**Deja ese cuchillo, no sabes lo que haces, te vas a lastimar" **Le advirtió el ojiazul al menor y se acercó a él.

"**Sé muy bien lo que hago y el único que va a salir lastimado acá, eres tu"** Dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de Francis para luego tomar valor y poder enfrentarlo **"¡Por qué me hiciste esto!"** Gritó el ojiverde y empuñando con fuerza el cuchillo quiso apuñalar a Francis.

Ambos forcejearon, el ojiazul tomo la muñeca de Arthur y de repente Francis perdió el control y sintió como aquella cuchilla se clavada en el cuerpo del ojiverde atravesándolo por completo.

Arthur quería decir algo, abría su boca pero las palabras no salían el dolor lo había enmudecido por completo y luego de unos minutos la sangre comenzó a brotar no solo de la herida sino también de su boca **"¿Por qué me hiciste esto?" **Volvió a preguntar esta vez con un hilo de voz, casi inaudible.

La sangre manchó todo, su moribundo y desnudo cuerpo, el piso, la ropa y las manos de Francis, que depositó el cuerpo casi inerte del adolecente sobre el frio suelo de la sala y antes de que el cuerpo de Arthur tocara el suelo, lo besó por última vez en los labios. Las lágrimas de Arthur, por el desgarro de sus órganos, se mezclaban con aquel liquido rojo, tibio y brillante, casi que encandila, que brotaba del cuerpo del ojiverde y caía infamemente sobre el suelo frio de la sala de la casa del joven chico de ojos verdes.

Francis casi estático a un lado del cuerpo de Arthur se quedó para esperar que el último suspiro de vida del cuerpo del ojiverde se desvaneciera y se mezclara con el aire, no se apartó de aquel cuerpo desnudo y manchado de sangre hasta no comprobar que hasta muerto. Parecía que ver a aquel chico morir no lo había inmutado en lo absoluto, solo se dirigió a la cocina para limpiar sus manos e intentar lavar un poco la sangre de su ropa para luego partir. El ojiazul parecía tener la frialdad de un asesino, pero cuanta verdad había en aquella expresión ante algo que jamás pensó podría suceder; o cuanta verdad había en los sentimientos que por tanto tiempo le había profesado al menor ¿Cuál de las dos era una mentira?

Al ver el cuerpo tendido sobre el piso, ya carente de vida, carente de aquella luz que hacía minutos atrás y todo este tiempo emanaba, eso que hizo que Francis perdiera la razón la primera vez que lo vio y lo llevó a cometer toda esta serie de actos que llevaron a la muerte de aquel chico. Sin esa chispa que lo llenaba de vida Arthur era un simple adolecente más, Francis parecía un poco decepcionado ante aquella visión, ese cadáver que minutos atrás amó con locura ahora era solo un cadáver al que no podía ni siquiera intentar amar.

Quizás un poco de razón habrá en la frase _…Hasta que la muerte los separe…_ Porqué al instante que sus pulmones dejaron de llevar el oxigeno, aquellas moléculas vitales para la vida, al torrente sanguíneo, el segundo que su vida se escapó para siempre en un mudo aullido de doloroso lamento; el amor de Francis se escapó para siempre con aquella joven vida.

El editor se fue de la casa dejando atrás el cuerpo carente de calor vital y todo vestigio de aquel enfermizo amor que alguna vez se albergó en su cuerpo. Cerró la puerta con llave detrás de sí y luego tiró la llave a uno de los arbustos que había frente a la casa y se marchó para nunca volver a poner un pie por aquellos lugares nunca más.

* * *

Espero que no se hayan horrorizado tanto y bueno ya se que es un poco aterrador yo misma no quise hacerlo eso a Iggy igual pudo haber sido peor sepandlo mi moral me censuró bastante u_u

Gracias por leer

Ja ne!


End file.
